


it's only just begun

by seafoamblues



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dildos, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, Imprinting, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon's tired of going through his heats by himself. So he hires someone to help him. Makes sense, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's only just begun

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/10358.html).

* * *

 

It's nights like these when Junmyeon gets truly embarrassed, ass up in the air and rapidly squeezing the air pump of his knotting toy just as he's about to come. The base flares up slowly, a growing sensation inside of him, pushing up against his prostate. He's tantalizingly close.   
  
His hand jerks as he gives it a shove and the knot slides deeper into his ass, now all the way in, followed by a stuttering moan and a tremor that runs through his entire body. The simulated knot becomes lodged inside him and continues to grow in size until he can't hold back any longer. He sputters out a gasp and shoots ropes of cum all over his sheets, cinching his eyes shut.  
  
The toy gradually deflates and he pulls it out gingerly, wondering through his post-orgasm haze if he should invest in a new toy that squirts imitation cum inside of its user as an added bonus. This dildo has had its fair share of uses, but he's not sure if the prep and cleanup would be worth it. His body would take the fake cum, anyway, just as it would take an alpha's or any other person's.   
  
He carefully places the toy aside on his bed stand for when he'll need it later. It's only the start of his heat, so Junmyeon knows he'll be relying on the toy in another hour or so.   
  
He turns over in his bed, realizing just how _alone_ he is. There's no one there to hold him through the knot, no one to cuddle with as he drifts off into what he assumes would be a peaceful slumber instead of a fitful reprieve.   
  
Junmyeon sighs and rolls back over onto his other side, landing in his own sticky aftermath. He groans and throws a pillow over his face.  
  
He might need to get some help.  
  


☼

  
  
Help comes in the form of Baekhyun, his fellow omega friend. He has an alpha named Chanyeol that he imprinted on and Junmyeon _almost_ envies their relationship. Baekhyun's three months pregnant with Chanyeol's offspring and complains about "showing" every chance he gets.   
  
A mated omega can't physically help Junmyeon with his little (big) problem of not having anyone to get him through his heats, but he can at least offer some advice.  
  
"You need to get laid," Baekhyun says gravely, patting a drained Junmyeon's back as he slouches over the table they're sitting at.  
  
"Tell me something I don't already know," Junmyeon grunts, turning his cheek toward Baekhyun. His week-long heat ended a day ago and he lacks the energy to do much of anything. The coffee he ordered at the café tastes bland in his mouth.  
  
"Have you tried meeting people? Online matching sites, even?"  
  
"I don't want . . . commitment," Junmyeon says slowly, the word holding a bitter taste on his tongue. He doesn't just want a fuck buddy, either, but he's tired. It's been years since he's been with someone, and the scars that relationship left behind still hurt from time to time.   
  
"There's always an alternative," Baekhyun muses.  
  
"Like what? Please, tell me."  
  
"You could hire someone," he says.  
  
"Hire . . . someone? Like a prostitute?" Junmyeon narrows his eyes.  
  
Baekhyun snorts. "Not really. There are these services popping up all over the Internet. You can hire someone to fuck you during your heats," Baekhyun informs him.  
  
"That sounds suspicious." Junmyeon doesn't trust what a company like that has to offer, but he's running out of options.  
  
"Honestly, hyung, what's the worst that could happen?" Baekhyun asks, leaning back with his hands smoothing over his slight belly.  
  
"I could imprint on him," the other omega jokes.   
  


☼

  
  
"Thank you for calling Exo, your number one agency for hired alphas," a velvety, melodious voice on the other line greets him.  
  
Junmyeon taps his desk with his fingertips nervously. He'd spent nearly two hours going through various websites and browsing their catalogs for suitable alphas. What does he even consider to be suitable? He has no idea what to look for in an alpha these days.  
  
"Are you an alpha?" Junmyeon asks critically.  
  
"No, I'm a beta," the receptionist replies without missing a beat.  
  
"Okay." That reassures him a little.   
  
"My name is Jongdae. I'm a representative at our agency. Whom can I interest you in today?"  
  
"Uh," Junmyeon says intelligently. "Hold on." He scrolls through the list of names and descriptions, overwhelmed. The omega thought he'd been prepared until the voice on the other line picked up.  
  
"What about . . ." He gnaws on lower lip and picks a random name against his better judgment. "Kris?"  
  
"Kris is a very good choice, sir," Jongdae replies, keeping his tone neutral and respectful.  
  
"Is he Korean?"  
  
"Kris is Chinese."  
  
"What Asian living in Korea is named Kris?" Junmyeon asks, annoyed.  
  
"It's an alias. We do not give our agents' real names out for privacy purposes."  
  
"Shouldn't I be able to see who I'm going to fuck?"   
  
"Photos aren't allowed for the same reason, unfortunately," the voice echoes. "But I can guarantee all our agents are attractive. We wouldn't send you an ogre for a week." Junmyeon hears a faint chuckle on the other line.  
  
"Attraction is a matter of opinion," he says. He hates how cynical he's being, but he can't help it. His next heat is putting him on edge.   
  
"But can you at least tell me what he's like?" Junmyeon continues, his voice a little softer now.  
  
"Kris? Tall, dark and handsome. A real gentleman."  
  
The omega still isn't convinced.  
  
"They like taking care of people. You'll be in good hands."   
  
"Ha."  
  
By the end of the week he'll be hanging off of some stranger's knot, in any case.  
  


☼

  
  
Junmyeon spends the rest of the week making his house look presentable. Since he lives alone, cleanliness is not his number one concern, and there isn't anyone to nag him about his living space's current state of neglect. He scrubs the same floorboards twice, trying to distract himself from his impending contract.  
  
Junmyeon can call and cancel the appointment anytime. Once he gets closer to his heat, however, he knows he won't back out. He'll think about the cold and impersonal disembodied glass dildo sliding up his ass inch by inch, guided by his own hand, left yearning for something more.   
  
He doesn't want to fall back into that vicious cycle.   
  
Kris is expected to arrive early on his scheduled heat, Jongdae disclosed. It's so they can become properly introduced and get comfortable with each other to ease any awkwardness, he said. Junmyeon imagines it will be even more awkward this way, sitting around and twiddling their thumbs with tension in the air as they wait for Junmyeon to suddenly break out into a sweat.   
  
The doorbell rings. His legs feel stiff as he gets up off the couch to open the door, his heart thrumming in his throat from nervousness. This is asinine. A disastrous idea. He'll never take Baekhyun's _advice_ again. He won't even listen to him when he opens his mouth to speak.   
  
Junmyeon has to crane his neck to look up at the person standing in his doorway. Jongdae's description wasn't glorified at all. Tall, dark and handsome: a little brooding, a little suave. His pale pink full lips are curved into a perpetual pout blooming above a prominent jawline. He has a pair of the most gorgeous brown eyes Junmyeon's ever seen, and – oh.   
  
_Oh._  
  
It's one of his rules, as a precaution, not to look an alpha in the eyes. That's how you imprint. That's how they get you. After that, you're trapped. There's no escape. You're irreversibly in love and Junmyeon, he – he doesn't want that. He wants it but he doesn't. He's afraid. He's been afraid for so long but that all melts away when his knees go weak and his eyes go wide and Kris is looking back at him with the same expression on his face.  
  
He couldn't help it. He was drawn to those eyes. Reeled in like they were two little magnets and him, a helpless opposite.  
  
Kris is the one who speaks first.  
  
"Did we just—?"  
  
"Yeah," he breathes. "I think so."  
  
"Finally," Kris says softly, almost to himself, in a sigh.  
  
Junmyeon doesn't have time to ask. The moment an omega imprints, his heat is triggered. Instinct kicks in. He falls into Kris' broad chest, marveling at how sturdy it is, and the alpha wraps his strong arms around him.  
  
"I've got you," he says.  
  
Junmyeon lets himself be held as they shuffle into the house, Kris closing the door blindly behind them.  
  
Junmyeon tilts his head up and Kris leans down, meeting each other halfway in a kiss. The alpha kisses him hard, with raw passion and desire; hungrily, like he's foregone a meal. Junmyeon's breath escapes him. His fingers claw desperately at the taller man's dress shirt, scrambling for purchase. Junmyeon can feel Kris' growing cock through his slacks as he ruts against him. He can smell him, wanting to taste him, heavy on his tongue.  
  
"Bedroom," he murmurs against the omega's lips, catching them in another kiss.  
  
"To the right," Junmyeon tells him, breathless.  
  
The alpha half carries, half guides Junmyeon to his own bedroom, laying him down on the bed. He busies himself taking off the omega's clothes while kissing the expanse of his neck, and Junmyeon gasps through the pauses to speak.  
  
"Kris," he pants. "What's your real name?"  
  
The man's lips hover over his heated skin for a mere second, flushed and soft, dragging his tongue up the side of his neck. Junmyeon shudders uncontrollably.   
  
"It's Yifan," his mate replies, and Junmyeon lets Yifan take him over.  
  
Yifan places his large hands on the smaller's hips and pushes his pants down past his ankles, revealing a growing wet spot on the back of his underwear. Junmyeon squirms in anticipation, actively aware of leaking. The alpha turns him over and props the omega up on his knees, pulling his underwear down over the curve of his ass and appreciating the sight with a quiet grunt of approval. His thumbs pull his cheeks apart, leaning forward to lick over his slick entrance.   
  
Junmyeon whimpers, pushing his ass back just to feel Yifan's mouth return to him, sucking on the sensitive skin with his plush lips and circling his rim with the wet tip of his tongue. He shoves his tongue in between his two fingers, opening him up, licking inside of him, stretching him and meeting little resistance. Junmyeon is fucking himself back on the alpha's tongue in no time, shameless with his eyes closed and lips parted, spewing jumbled praises.   
  
Knuckle-deep inside of him, Yifan crooks his two fingers, pressing up against his prostate. Junmyeon's body spasms again, legs slipping on the mattress.  
  
"Yifan, please," he begs. "Fuck me, I need you."  
  
Yifan surfaces, kissing the base of his spine as his fingers retreat. Junmyeon whines at the loss, rolling onto his back. He wants to watch Yifan as he's fucking him, wants to see his face.   
  
"Let me get the condoms," the alpha says, reaching for his pants, which have been tossed aside. Junmyeon grabs his wrist. He doesn't want the distraction. He doesn't want to wait.  
  
"There's no need," he says. "Whatever happens, happens. We're mates now."  
  
His brown eyes are open and regarding him seriously as they gauge Yifan's reaction. Yifan's eyes widen for a moment and then he nods in understanding, brushing his thumb over the soft skin on his hand.  
  
Omegas can only get pregnant once they've mated with the alpha they've imprinted on. Junmyeon knows the risk, and he accepts it.   
  
Yifan brackets him in with his arms, slowly pushing the head of his cock inside. A long moan escapes Junmyeon's throat, arching his back off the bed and baring his neck to his alpha. He feels Yifan's hot breath hit his skin in heavy bursts, thrusting into him shallowly as he gyrates his hips. One forceful thrust has him bottoming out, clamping his mouth down around the side of the omega's neck, sinking his teeth into the tender spot just above the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Junmyeon howls, his whole body tensing as he feels the rush of euphoria overcome him. _Fuck._  
  
"Yifan," Junmyeon gasps once he regains his breath and most of his awareness. Yifan growls in acknowledgement, picking the rhythm back up and pumping his hips faster. He licks over the bite mark he'd left behind with the flat of his tongue, warm copper exciting his taste buds. The alpha angles his hips downward, his movements gradually slowing as the swelling knot begins to catch on the rim of Junmyeon's stretched hole. Junmyeon squeezes his legs together, clenching around him and trying to keep him inside, ankles locked across Yifan's back.   
  
Yifan can only move his hips in small, tight circles as Junmyeon's muscles trap him inside and his knot prevents him from leaving. Junmyeon is on the cusp of coming, breath coming out in ragged, shallow pants. Yifan bites over his claiming mark, a fresh wave of blood filling his mouth and causing the omega's body to jerk and writhe on his cock, spilling cum over their bellies. The ripples of muscle spasms clamping around his swollen knot causes Yifan to unravel, burying his face into Junmyeon's neck as he releases inside of him.  
  
He comes in spurts, little whimpers of helpless pleasure escaping his throat every twitch of his orgasm as his frame quakes on top of his mate. Yifan carefully maneuvers them onto their sides, facing each other, bodies still twined together.   
  
What Baekhyun said was true, then, Junmyeon thinks in a blissful daze. An alpha's knot is _much_ better than any knotting toy. Nothing beats the actual sensation of being filled up.  
  
The mated pair gazes into each other's eyes for what seems like an hour, slowly recovering from the exertion they both put forth. Yifan is holding him in his arms and neither of them looks away.   
  
Just as Junmyeon feels as though he's about to drift off into the best sleep he's had in years, Yifan says something.  
  
"I've been doing this job for two years," he tells him. "I initially signed up because I wanted to find my mate, but somewhere along the way, I think I lost hope. But now, I've finally found you."  
  
Junmyeon blinks slowly, peering at him through his lashes.  
  
"I'm so lucky to have met you, Junmyeon," he says, gently kissing him on the forehead. Junmyeon feels so loved: he experiences a surge of emotion that nearly makes him cry.  
  
"Yifan," he says. "I'm so happy. I . . ." He chokes.  
  
"Shh," the alpha tells him, stroking his hair. "You can tell me how you feel in the morning, if you want. Go to sleep."  
  
"It feels like it's been a lifetime," Junmyeon whispers, his eyes falling closed.  
  
"Our lifetime has only just begun," Yifan remarks.


End file.
